Breaking Through
by ClaryRoss
Summary: The story of a girl who finds love in a boy many deem unworthy of it. "Some girls try and change the boys they love, I love you for who you should be, not who your parents have forced you to pretend to be. I love the boy I know you already are, not the image you put on for everyone else."
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read:**

**This story may be riddled with inaccuracies. **_**Harry Potter**_** has a lot of little details that end up impacting the whole book, and I can't keep all of them in here. **

**This is just a bit of fun, not meant to be taken at all too seriously, and in no way affects the true book. **

**For the sake of this story I would like everyone who reads to know that I am very aware that Harry sneaks into the Slytherin compartment at some point and Draco stomps on his face. That doesn't happen in this story. I thought of trying to squeeze it in, but there wasn't a away I could make it work. **

**Don't like it, don't read it. But I'm sure any problems you personally have with it, I am already aware of, as I know where my story differs and deters from the original. **

**This in no way impacts the end result for Harry, Ron and Hermione. They all marry the right people and have the right kids and happily ever after, this is only a change for Draco and possibly some other characters, but they will most likely be minor and won't matter. Let's just pretend that that if anything is different from the true story, and it's able to impact Harry's future, that the problem will solve itself and the story goes on as planned. **

**And with that.. here we go.**

**Ps: if you know what the Slytherin compartment looked like in the movie(half blood prince), that's what it's supposed to look like here, **

Draco: POV

I stepped onto the train easily, Pansy yammering on about something or other, though I truly couldn't care less. I pass the prefects carriage door as I walk and see Weasley and his filthy mudblood Granger. They're a sight, the pair of them, it revolts me. When I reach the Slytherin sixth-year compartment I slide into a seat with the easy grace I was born with and feel tiredness seep through me. I look to my right at Pansy who is seated nearest the window and know she won't mind if I lay down, not that I'd care otherwise. I shrug indifferently and turn my body in my seat, laying my head on her lap and bending at the knee. She looks surprised for a moment then smirks; as though she believes I'm being affectionate towards _her._ Looking up at her isn't exactly horrible, but it's not special treat. Pansy is easy, boring even. I know she wants me, to the point of almost naked desperation. She has nothing about her that is ghastly unattractive, but no high points either, just, boring. I felt her fingers weave through my hair, stroking lightly, and it felt nice so I decided to let her be.

I could hear the others talking, Zabini of yet another photo-shoot and Pansy of something so trivial and boring it's not worth describing, Crabbe and Goyle sitting in the booth across the aisle reading comics. I still hadn't felt the train lurch forward, so I knew we were still in place. Then something interesting happens.

The door to our compartment slides open and a girl steps in, already dressed in black robes, I sat up to see. Long and shiny mahogany coloured hair hid her face behind its thick waves. She shook her hair from her face slightly, I'm guessing so she could see, and her eyes widened when she saw all the Slytherin's staring at her. Her beauty was unimaginable, large sky blue eyes fringed by thick lashes, perfect porcelain skin and a tiny button nose, dotted with a small smattering of brown freckles. Her lips were lush, red and full, she was perfection. She smiled at us warily, looking slightly uncomfortable and spoke in a bell like voice,

"I'm sorry, all the other compartments were full.." she said trailing off.

"This is the _Slytherin _compartment." Pansy sneered, I looked at her to see she was sizing up the girl, looking at her from head to toe and looking angrier the more she saw.

The looked taken aback by the harshness of her tone. "The wha- " but she was cut off.

"Don't be so rude Pansy!" Zabini said, shooting her a menacing look before turning back to the girl with a seductive smile and warm eyes. "Please, sit with us." He said, gesturing the place beside him. She smiled gratefully and slide into the seat directly across from me. I sat even straighter, so I was no longer touching Pansy, who realized this and attempted to grab my arm discreetly, sliding it to hook around my own. I shrugged her off and I felt her eyes on my face with white hot fury.

"What year are you in?" I asked her. She looking up at me and _blushed._

"Sixth." She said.

"Really? What house are you in?" I'd surely remember having her in our year, no one changes that much in one summer.

"Oh, I'm um, not in a house. My father said something about this school having house's, but I haven't been placed yet." When she saw our confused gazes she added, "I'm a transfer student from a Wizarding school in northern Canada. My father works for the ministry and they sent him there to do some evaluations, but he recently got a promotion that sent us back to England. I've had to switch schools because he doesn't believe we should be on separate continents, what with V-, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, back and all." She shrugged, "He says there's nowhere safer for me to be than where Dumbledore is. Though I don't see how,"

"Hogwarts has never felt very, _safe, _exactly." Zabini said.

"Well, I mean, he's after Harry Potter isn't he?" she asked, though she didn't mean it as a question. "I read somewhere that he went to Hogwarts, do you know him?"

"We've… had a few classes together." I said.

"It seems to me that the safest place to be would be.. wherever he isn't." she said. She waved a hand through the air and dismissed herself, "not that it's any of my business."

God she's gorgeous. I hope she's in Slytherin, or at least Ravenclaw, hell I don't think I'll mind if she's a Hufflepuff. But she just can't be..

"I'm so sorry, we've been very rude. I'm Blaise Zabini," Zabini said, looking apologetic, but not really meaning it. He was boiling my blood, trying to charm her. It'll work too, all the girls fall over him. Almost as bad as Potter, 'the Boy who Lived', now 'the Chosen One'.

"Thayer Ross," she said, moving to shake the hand he outstretched, only for him to kiss the back of it instead. She blushed scarlet again and bit her lip, looking down at the table.

"Ross?" Pansy perked up. "And you said your father works for the ministry? You wouldn't happen to be _Jacob _Ross's daughter would you?" Thayer nodded. Pansy's eyes widened a fraction. Thayer was pure blood, through and through. One of the oldest bloodlines there is, well known by those who care, and her father was in the highest of regards with not only the new minister, but the previous one as well. Pansy sat up a little straighter and looked at the girl in new light. "Well, I'm Pansy Parkinson and this," she hooked her arm around mine again, "is Draco Malfoy." I recoiled from her touch and shuffled away in my seat, throwing her a look she dare not ignore.

"Pleasure," she said, smiling at Pansy slightly, though it looked slightly forced. Her eyes panned to me and caught my gaze, she looked back down at the table and tried and rested her head on her hand and looked in thought for a moment before her head perked up and she looked at me sceptically, as though just recalling something.

"So," Pansy said, resting her elbows on the table and resting her rounded chin against her folded hands. "What kind of name is Thayer anyway?" she asked, smirking rudely.

Thayer raised her perfectly arched brows and said, "I could ask the same thing about 'Pansy' now couldn't I? Though thankfully, my name isn't used as an insult." Pansy's smirk fell, and I choked out a laugh, Zabini smirked and raised an impressed brow. "My parents wanted to be interesting, name me something a little unique. My name means 'soldier' or 'of the nation's army'."

Pansy gazed at her, searching. She needed a fault and she needed one quickly. But a girl as beautiful as this, a girl with blood so pure, parents so highly regarded and with a quick tongue, she had nothing to badger her about. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pansy sit there, rigid as a stone and fuming.

Zabini casually threw his arm across the back of her seat, though it wasn't unnoticed by me, and though I know Thayer noticed, she pretended not to. She yawned, _cutely?_ And stretched her arms slightly, offering us all a smile before saying, "I'm quite tired, I think I'll go lay down in that free booth down the end of the compartment, try to catch an hour's shut eye." She stood and though she addressed all of us, looked me in the eye and said, "It was lovely meeting you all." And she walked away, blushing ever so slightly once more, brushing her long fingers along my shoulder as she went.

"Damn," Zabini said beneath his breath, staring at her as she left.

"Oh come off it, she's so full of it." Pansy said, huffing.

"You would be too if you looked like that," he retorted, "oh, I forgot, you are anyway. At least she can get away with it."

She went beat red and turned to me, "Are you going to let him speak to me this way?"

"Why wouldn't I, he's right." She deflated even further. "And for the record, she didn't seem full of herself. The fact remains that if she wanted to be, she could, but she's not. You just can't find anything else wrong with her, so you're making things up."

"She doesn't support Him. I bet you anything she'll be a Potter lover. She'll probably fancy him, now that they're calling him 'The Chosen One' and all. She won't spare either of you a second glance," she sneered, then shot at me, "especially when she learns _you _support Him. Think she'll get over that for a snog from someone as un-famous as you, when she could have 'The Chosen One'?" her eyes went from menacing to affectionate, "But you know _I_ support Him Draco, and you, and your family. I encourage it, I know you're right."

"I don't think I've ever found you more revolting. I tolerate that face of yours because you always do as I ask, but now you're just annoying." I shook my head, disgusted and turned away. How dare she use that tactic to bait me, using Him as a means of controlling me? She was delusional.

"She is gorgeous." Zabini said, "And that's coming from Me." he quirked a brow, "And she's pureblood, with connections. She makes every other girl at this school look like chopped liver compared to her juicy steak." He smirked, "Wonder how long it'll take to get in her knickers? Bet it'll take a good bit of ground work, she's got a lot of options." Me bit his lip and groaned. "But damn will it be worth it."

I glared at Blaise, feeling more loathing toward him than I ever thought possible to a fellow Slytherin and stood from the table. "I think I'll change into my robes, before the halls get too crowded."

When I reached the end of the compartment I saw her, peacefully unaware of my presence. I'd never truly been one to admire beautiful things. Valuable things, yes, impressive things, yes, but I couldn't recall a recent time where I'd stopped to look at something just because it was nice to look at. But Thayer, this brand new girl who simply stepped into my life, was not only nice to look at. I could stare at her sleeping form for hours and not tire. She was curled on the seats, her knees tucked up to her chin, resting her head on a red sweater she must have retrieved from her trunk, her arms were bent beneath the sweater, supporting her head.

Beautiful, innocent and fragile, I realized, I could never have her. As badly as I wanted her.

**Thoughts? Continue? Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at the Slytherin table, by Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy seated much farther down. I looked up and saw Thayer with the first years, awaiting placement into a house. I looked around to see many eyes had wandered toward her, some curious as to why a girl so much older was with them, others simply admiring the view. She bit her lip nervously and tucked hair behind her ear as she looked down at the ground, then she looked up and allowed her eyes to scan the room until they met mine. She smiled, shyly and mouthed 'hi' to me, I mouthed 'hi' back and couldn't help but smile. _What is wrong with me?_

I watched as Professor McGonagall called the names of the first years and the hat placed them into houses, by the end I lost count of how many Slytherin's we got, all I cared about was the person coming up last.

"Ross, Thayer." I watched her walk up to the sorting hat, biting her lip nervously as the hat was placed on her head. The room was completely silent, so quiet you could hear everything the hat said.

"Hmm, interesting. Haven't sat on a head this old in a long time.. pureblood I see.. loads of potential.. your ancestors were close friends of Salazar Slytherin I see.. yes, Slytherin would do you great.. difficult.. close with Godric Gryffindor too I see.. courageous.. brave.. .hmm.. loyal.. _very loyal.._hmmm.. I know.. Gryffindor!"

I'm fucked.

She slid off the stool as the Gryffindor table cheered, and caught my eye as she took her seat and looked at me, her eyes slightly dejected.

I watched her as she sat by Finnigan, who practically drooled at the sight of her. She smiled at him, in a way that made me almost angry, and shook his hand. I saw his face turn completely red as they touched; my fingers itched for my wand.

I forced my eyes away from her, and focused on the table in front of me, levitating my spoon and ignoring Dumbledore's speech.

When the feast ended I watched her leave the Gryffindor table, a tall boy with brown hair from the seventh year smiling goofily at her. On the way out she turned her head slightly and found my eyes, she smiled shyly and waved at me with a small wiggle of her dainty fingers. But I didn't smile back, the seventh year boy was grabbing her around the waist and pulling her toward Gryffindor tower, I glared at his hand and turned swiftly, following the Slytherin's, but not before I saw the dejectedness etched on her face.

* * *

Potions was once a favourite subject of mine, being that I was Snape's favourite. I didn't have to work hard, the Outstanding's came easily. Slughorn however was a completely different story, though this year grades were the least of my worries, as I had bigger plans, I still enjoyed being praised.

Of course to make matters worse we shared the class with the Gryffindor's, and while I hated Harry Potter and his band of idiots, I had to admit he had more tact than the others, which means he wasn't reduced to a blithering idiot when talking to Thayer.

"Harry, have you met the new girl yet?" Granger asked.

"Can't say I have, no." he replied, uninterested. Weasel leaned over and said something in his ear, which made Potter roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Well since you both are so unbelievably rude, I'm going to go introduce myself." She stalked off and went right up to Thayer and shook her hand, she smiled back politely and said something, though I couldn't hear her. They giggled together the way girls do, and I realised I'd likely never speak to her again. Granger led her over to her idiot friends, where I was now in ear shot and tried to be more discreet with my listening.

"Thayer this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," she said gesturing to each and grinning. Weasley went red and Potter's eyes widened, perhaps this was the first time they'd seen her up close? It was rather disarming.

"N-nice to meet you," Weasley muttered reaching out his hand and almost knocking over bottles already on the table. Thayer pursed her mouth in a smile to keep from laughing and shook his hand.

"Pleasure," she grinned, dimples and all and I swear Weasley almost fainted. Class went on and Granger raised her hand erratically almost the entire time, and earned a hefty amount of house points that I couldn't care less about. Slughorn left us with an assignment and a prize in mind, that had us all itching to do our best, good luck would certainly come in handy on my quest to please the Dark Lord.

We all took to our stations and I got to work, about to open my book when,

"Hello again," her voice said beside me. I turned to see that it was indeed Thayer, putting her books down at the station beside mine and opening her book, offering me a small smile. "I'm sorry, all the other stations were full." I look around to notice there actually was an one open space at the far end of the room, where most of the Gryffindor's were, yet she had wandered off to the portion the Slytherin's had claimed.

"I'm rather sad that I wasn't placed in Slytherin," she said quietly. I looked up quickly at her, shocked. "I didn't realize the houses were such a big deal, or I would have tried and thought of what I wanted so the sorting hat would know." she shrugged, and shook her head a little. "Everyone is so competitive, 'My house is the best!', 'No mine is!', Lord, who cares? We all go to the same school." I just stared at her, at a loss for words. She got quiet, right down to tiny breaths. "You don't want to be friends, do you?" she looked down at the table, "Now that I'm a Gryffindor?" I opened my mouth but she cut me off, her eyes hurt and slightly angry. "It's not my fault this school divides us all, I didn't ask for it and I think it's real rotten of you to judge me based on something I can't control."

"Slytherin's and Gryffindor's don't get along; they hate each other more than any of the other houses. That's just how it is." I told her firmly.

"We're in the sixth year, in a couple of years it won't matter who was in which house, this'll all be in the past." She took a step toward me and I froze. "So why can't we just be friends because we want to be, just me and you, not our houses." She rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm not the type of person who's after trying to create world peace, I don't care if everyone else hates each other, we don't have to if we choose it." she leaned in, and I could smell her, vanilla and flowers and something else completely intoxicating that was just one hundred percent her. "And I know you don't hate me Draco." She smirked knowingly and I realized I was staring at her, mouth agape. She looked over her shoulder at Professor Slughorn, then back at me. "Go ask to use the lavatory; I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes."

"What? W-"

"Just go." Curious and being the vain person that I am, I can't deny her pretty face.

I wait and within almost exactly two minutes she's there, in front of me.

"Why are we h-" she walked toward me and silenced me with her tiny hand. Her eyes were wicked; she released my mouth and covered it with her own. Her tongue plunged into my mouth and her hands fisted in my hair. She was warm, firm and oh so delicious. She broke her kiss and traveled her lips up my jaw to the shell of my ear.

"Don't overthink," she whispered. Then, something clicked, and I grabbed her forcefully, grabbing handfuls of her rear and hoisting her up, snaking her legs around me. I walked her back onto a sink, and she wrapped her legs tighter around me, grinding as she licked and nipped my jaw. My hands roamed her chest, squeezing every glorious mound of flesh as they wandered beneath her robes.

I groaned at the sight of the smooth skin of her newly exposed thigh. I felt her grin against my neck and lift her head, "See something you like?" she asked mischievously.

"No, Miss. Ross, not particularly." A cold voice said from the doorway. I groaned again, in annoyance this time, as Thayer unhooked her legs from my waist and pulled the skirt of her robes back in place. And though her cheeks tinged pink she gave no other sign of embarrassment, continuing to sit on the sink with her legs on either side of me.

"I expected more of you Mr. Malfoy," said Snape, with slight boredom and disregard.

"My apologies, Professor." I sneered, annoyed for being interrupted, by Snape of all people.

"Ten points from Slytherin and ten from Gryffindor, for misuse of school time and general unpleasantness." He jerked his head toward the doors and motioned for us to leave, "Back to potions, I'm sure Professor Slughorn is missing you." He added the last sarcastically as he turned to leave.

Thayer hopped down from the sink, smoothing down her hair and fidgeting with her robes. I watched her look at Snape unabashed, shoot him a sly grin and say, "Pleasure to meet you Professor," with a nod of her head, before walking gracefully down the hall, fingers rapped around my bicep.

And she didn't say anything else. Nothing. Her hand never left my arm, until we reached the classroom, where she ushered me in ahead of her.

She waited a few moments before coming in behind me, and starting her work on her potions, as though nothing had happened.

* * *

Class reached its end and Thayer, ever the enigma, packed up her things and wandered over to Granger, who eagerly walked with her out of class, leaving a confused Weasel and an unnoticing Potter behind.

"Where'd Hermione go?" Potter asked, stuffing away a ratty book.

"Off with that Thayer girl." He muttered, looking confused, even for Weasley.

"Do you reckon she's part veela or something?" Potter asked curiously, "I mean, I know she's got dark hair and all that, but maybe an eighth or something?"

"Nah mate, she's a Ross. One of the oldest wizarding families there is, her dad works for the ministry. Dad's mentioned him a couple times, nice bloke he says."

"What department does he work for?"

"I don't remember, but I reckon it must be a pretty cozy one if it could move their family cross countries." And that was the last I heard before they walked from the room.

**Review and all that shit..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Breaking Through

I sat in the Slytherin common room with Crabbe and Goyle, using the center table to arm wrestle each other. A vain pulsed in Goyle's forehead, so large I feared it might burst.

I had been adamantly avoiding Thayer ever since potions, the end of the school day brought with it time to think. I didn't know how to speak to her, what to say. I was actually considering studying just so I could stop thinking about her, thumbing through a random book and looking at the words but not really reading them.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I looked up to see Pansy, looking down at me intently.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was studying." I said, glaring at her.

She scoffed before seating herself on the sofa beside me. "Oh by all means, please sit down." I said sarcastically.

"I saw you, watching her." My eyes snapped back to her, "She'll never view the world the way you do, she'll never accept you."

"My personal life is none of your concern Parkinson." I spat.

"And now she's a Gryffindor, cozying up to Potter, Weasley and their mudblood." She said, seeming to not have heard what I'd just said.

"There is nothing going on between Thayer and I, and even if there were I wouldn't take advice from a jealous cow like you." She jumped back startled and tears sprang to her eyes. "You've somehow gotten it into your head that I give a damn what you think. I apologize if I misguided you by letting you talk my ear off as I thought of all the things I'd rather be doing, but now I realize that my kindness has come to the cost of having you thinking I _care_. Let me make this abundantly clear, I don't care about you." She bolted off towards the girl's dormitories, taking her ugly sobs with her as she went.

"Mr. Malfoy, a word." I looked to see Snape standing over me. I followed him out into the newly emptied hall. "Speaking with you was something I had already been planning on, but in light of your escapades this morning I feel this conversation even more prudent."

"And what conversation is that, Professor?" I sneered.

"The Dark Lord's plan has changed." Turning away from me, he crossed his arms behind his back and stared out the window toward the moon. "He will no longer be requiring your services. He's had time to reflect and upon further speculation he feels it unfitting to entrust such a delicate task upon you." He turned his head toward me again. "You've no need to worry for your life; he's spoken to me personally and sees no need to kill you at the present time." He turned toward the window again. "He believes you may be useful in the future."

The silence dragged on.

He looked back over his shoulder, "You may go."

Relief. All I could feel was relief. The pressure of doing the Dark Lord's bidding was unimaginable; all I could focus on when I thought of it was the glory if I succeeded, because if I didn't think of the glory, I thought of the consequences of failing.

With my father in Azkaban, my family was skating on thin ice with the Dark Lord, and when he came to me with a mission I couldn't say no. For him to dismiss me himself was a weight off my shoulders.

I strolled back to the common room and into the dormitories, falling into bed without another thought.

Breakfast that morning went smoothly, I swallowed my pride and watched Thayer eating her breakfast with the other Gryffindor's as she chatted with the Weasley girl.

Why is it that everyone around her smiles like that? She's always laughing and giggling with everyone she talks to.

I realized then, with great distaste, that she was already well liked. And while I was feared by nearly all the younger students and liked by my entire house, there were still those I couldn't win over, those I never bothered to. Potter and his idiot friends had already gotten to her, Longbottom was currently drooling over her and the two resident Weasel's were currently chortling with laughter with her. She would soon learn of the type of person I am, the family I come from and the life they believe me to live. I have no doubt they're right, I've just never cared if they knew until now.

And though I hated to admit it, Pansy was right. She would never waste her time with me, knowing what she does. And it's probably in her best interest.

* * *

The school day went on, and night fell and I had gone through the day successfully avoiding the girl that every other bloke was hoping to catch a glimpse of. I didn't want to her to ask if what they were telling her about me was true, because it was, and for some reason I couldn't comprehend, I didn't want to lie to her.

After a week or so I found myself in a spare block between classes and walking along an empty corridor until an arm pulled me through a doorway.

"What the hell?!" I said, startled and outraged at once.

"Oh shut it Draco, it's only me." a soft voice said. I turned to see Thayer rolling her eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around the room. It was piled with junk, odd objects and discarded butterbeer bottles.

"You were walking on the seventh floor, where do you think we are?" she asked.

"I thought the Room of Requirement only presented itself to those in need." I said still gazing around the room.

"It does. I needed somewhere to talk to you alone, I was wandering 'round the castle thinking and suddenly the door appeared. I'm taking advantage." She shrugged, dusting off a table and hopping up on it. "You're avoiding me." she stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you hate me. I don't tend to spend my time associating with people who dislike me." I told her, uncomfortable, scuffing my shoe against the floor.

"I don't hate you Draco." She whispered quietly. Suddenly she was in front of me, slender finger beneath my chin, tipping it up.

"Then you will." I said, eye's meeting hers. So blue.

"Hermione told me some things, Ron told me much more." She shrugged again, and I wondered briefly how often she does that, shrugging.

"I can only assume they've told you the very worst, and I'm not going to tell you it's untrue. Because it is." I met her eyes directly, letting her know i'm not hiding it. I'm not ashamed. Not really.

"I didn't doubt it was." she said boldly.

"Then what do you want from me? I don't fancy having you judge me for me life choices so if that's what this is about, I'm leaving." I spat angrily. I wouldn't take it lying down.

"That's not what this is about!" she said just as harshly, "I think you should give me the benefit of the doubt, before you start assuming things." She hopped down from the table. "Draco, if your family supports You-Know-Who, if you support Him, that's your business. I might not agree with your choices, but it's not my place to tell you who to be or what to believe."

"Then, again, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing." She sighed, "We're teenagers, we're still in school. I don't expect anything serious from you. The side we're taking in this war they think might happen, it doesn't matter now. It doesn't affect us yet."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," She smiled and stepped forward, hooking her arms around my neck, "When we're together there's no need to think about Harry Potter and You-Know-Who," she leaned in close and all I could smell was vanilla, delicious and sweet. "that has absolutely nothing to do with us at the present time." Even closer. "So let's not worry about it." her lips touched mine and I grabbed her waist, hugging her to me tightly. Her fingers found my hair and she pulled and kneaded, locking us together with aggressive force. "No one has to know, if you don't want them to." She whispered against my lips. "But I would like it if people could think we were at least friends. I want to be able to talk to you, but I can keep the snogging to myself."

"I don't have friends."

She laughed, "Humor me."

* * *

The Room of Requirement became the place we always met, between classes and after school hours, the Room made itself available to us. We talked, about classes, my friends, her friends, and I had to hold my tongue when she mentioned Potter, even if it was only in brief passing.

But we never talked about what we heard in the hall ways, never spoke of the fears everyone was having. We couldn't,we both knew how the other felt, where our loyalties lied. I wished, with all I had, that my mother would just run away. She was in danger every second she stayed at Malfoy manor, if I left, went to the other side, or even just disappeared, she'd be alone. Our family was already skating on thin ice, I couldn't abandon her.

So I found my peace in this room, with her. Talking of things that had no consequence, music and books, trying to explain quidditch to her, she truly had no hope of understanding, she pretended though. We exchanged touches, innocent and not so innocent. With her everything felt easy, it was easy to forget all the bad things.

* * *

Winter came and brought with it pure white snow, and a new trip to Hogsmeade. I walked out into the snow with my fellow Slytherin's and saw a small group of students wearing their winter cloaks and sporting Gryffindor colours. Thayer ran out into the open air, snow falling down on her as she twirled, catching snow flakes. She had friends, all the Gryffindor's loved her. She was particularly close with Longbottom, which I couldn't be jealous of because it was.. Longbottom.

I watched as Weasel gathered snow into a ball and nailed Potter in the back of his head. He turned and shot him a glare, which soon turned into a laugh as a snowball whirled its way into Weasley's face.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled through a mouth full of snow. Thayer shot him an innocent smile as the rest chortled with laughter. He scrambled to collect a new snowball together but was hit in the back by Potter, who he decided to throw it at instead. She walked over to Longbottom and threw an arm over his shoulders as they walked toward the town. I watched the side of his now only slightly rounded face turn beat red. They all walked together, Thayer and Longbottom up ahead as they headed toward the Hog's Head.

I took a seat at the table as Blaise ordered a round of butterbeers. She stood from her seat and walked around the table to Potter. She rested a delicate hand on his shoulder and said something in his ear. He turned his head slightly toward her, she then yanked his chair backward, sliding it from beneath the table and gave him a pout. He rolled his eyes and conceded to following her from the bar.

* * *

Thayer:POV

"Harry I need to talk to you." I said, lowering my voice as I inclined my head toward his ear.

"What about?" he asked, raising a dark brow and looking at me skeptically.

"Please, it's important." I gave him my best pout and tugged his chair back. He rolled his eyes, but followed me anyway. We stepped out into the cool winter air, I pulled on a pair of gloves as Harry stuffed his hands into the pockets of his winter cloak and leaned against the bar.

"I need to ask something of you. And I don't know if you'll consider it as big a deal as I do, but I have to ask." I felt my courage depleting, but I couldn't back down. I'd come this far. "I know your the Chosen One an-"

"You really don't ha-"

"Just let me finish." I said, holding up a pleading hand, "This isn't about complimenting you, or telling you how great I think you are for being the one to defeat Him, I swear." I released a big sigh, "This all might end in a war, you versus him. We all have to choose sides and I'm on yours, but-" a sob escaped me and I stared at the sky through blurry eyes, "Okay, you know Draco is a Death Eater, I know he is a Death Eater. He's made mistakes and bad decisions but, he doesn't deserve to die." He was looking at me, shocked. "Harry, I'm worried that at some point Voldemort is going to make him try to hurt you, or someone else. And he might do it. But, he'd never kill anyone. He couldn't stomach it." I sniffed and wiped tears from my cheeks, "If you ever have to fight him, or you're trying to stop him from doing something, please, don't kill him." I gripped his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes, "It might be a lot to ask, or this conversation might end up being meaningless but, please. Stun him, hex him, but don't kill him."

"Why do you care so much about Malfoy? Do you have any idea what kind of people his parents are, the kind of things his family believes? The things he's done?" he asked, he was looking at me as though i'd gone mental. I shook my head sadly.

"I know exactly what his parents are, what they've done. I know he's not the kindest person in the world, but when I'm with him I see someone different. He's not as bad as he seems, he can be good. He _is _good, deep down. He's just scared. I'm asking you, if you're ever in the position where you're able to save his life, do it. Please." I gripped his robes in my hands tightly, holding in my sobs as I stared into his eyes.

"I'll do what I can, I promise." he said finally.

"Oh, Harry," I cried, throwing my arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my back and patted it softly and awkwardly. But it was still sweet. "Thank you."

"Potter. I can't believe it, Pansy was right." a voice I knew so well said behind me. I turned my head to see Draco, standing with his wand drawn, his expression colder than I'd ever seen it.

"Draco it's not what you-"

"Please. Don't bother. You're just like the rest, falling at the feet of Saint Potter." he sneered angrily.

"Malfoy just hear h-"

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to you Potter. " he spat. "You know I thought you actually-" he laughed humorlessly, "I don't know what I thought."

"Harry go." I told him.

"I'm not leaving you here with him acting like-"

"Go." I insisted, "I'll be fine. He won't hurt me."

He looked from me, to Draco and back again. He gave me a nod and shot Draco a death glare before disappearing into the pub. I turned back and walked toward him. "It's not what you think."

"I know what I saw. Does he know you're snogging me too? Part of me thinks he couldn't possibly know, Potter and I have never seen eye to eye so I doubt he'd go within a mile of you if he knew the truth. But maybe he does know, and was just waiting for the moment he could use it against me. He must be under the misguided impression that I care." He took a step toward me, his face in an ugly sneer, his head towering over me. "I can't believe I ever touched you."

"There is nothing going on between me and Harry!" I yelled, tearing up all over again at the harshness of his words. "I was upset, he was comforting me. Contrary to your beliefs, Harry Potter is a nice person, he's my friend."

"Why were you crying?" he asked with less malice.

I shook my head to clear it, "I'm scared. Of the future, of the inevitable war. Of all the death that will surround us." I hooked my arms around his neck and breathed him in, mint and fresh linens, warm and cold at the same time. "I'm not interested in Harry like that, not at all." I reached up and cupped his cheek, running the pad of my thumb over his high cheekbone. "I only see you." And then he kissed me, and I was falling backwards, but he caught me. He pulled me impossibly close and I tasted the mint on his tongue. The kiss turned hungry, frantic and needing. He pulled me up to hook my legs around him and pushed us back until I hit the wall.

He slid a hand beneath my cloak and the other behind my head, threading through my hair. Both my hands found the spot they always do, at the nap of his neck, tugging at the pale strands and making him moan louder.

"Oi!" I turned to see Ron, a shocked expression across his features which quickly turned to rage. "Hey ferret, no means no!" he shouted as he ran toward us, raising his wand.

"Ron I'm fine, honestly." I told him calmly. Hopping down from Draco and putting some distance between us.

"This doesn't concern you Weasel." I shot Draco a look, that wasn't helping.

"He wasn't attacking me."

"So you- you were- with _him?_ Really? _Really? _But he's- he's a- a Death Eater!" he stuttered out, looking at me as though I'd lost my head and he was the one who'd found it.

"Go back inside Ron."

"You're mad... bloody hell." he muttered as he walked away.

"I've heard!" I yelled after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Breaking Through

Thayer:POV

"Snape's killed Dumbledore." Said Harry, stumbling through the portrait hole, his face blank, slack, disbelieving. It happened almost in slow motion, his knee's gave out and he fell to the floor, head in his hands.

Silence fell over the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was tearing up, Ron's mouth was agape in shock, Ginny rushed to Harry's side, the room slowly began to hush over in whispers, mutters of shock and outrage. This was it. We all knew it. I looked over at Neville, the boy who quickly became one of my best friends. Our eyes locked, his face set into a look of pure determination, something so un-Neville, yet completely him at the same time. I reached across the couch and touched my hand a top of his and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Where's Snape now?" Seamus finally asked.

"He ran off. I chased after him, but he stunned me. He's gone."

And so he was. Soon Professor McGonagall came in, sweeping all our house out from the common room and our bed chambers. We walked in a line, me behind Neville, Seamus behind me and Ginny and Harry up ahead with Professor McGonagall.

The school was gathering in the dining hall, tables seeming to have disappeared. Gryffindor came to a stop next to the far right wall, the second house to arrive. Slytherin stood in its own line by the far left wall. Draco looked at me, and I looked at him, and our eyes reflected what we both new. Everything was over.

* * *

Draco:POV

He was dead. Dumbledore was dead. It was an odd concept to think about. I never liked him, or maybe I never got the chance. The things Father said about him...

His funeral was held at the school, where his grave would stay. McGonagall had said in her speech that he should remain where he was happiest. So he lay here, at Hogwarts, forever.

I sat outside of the castle, the school year almost over, the bench faced the forbidden forest and I stared absently into its deep green tresses.

"So this is the end." a soft voice said behind me. I didn't need to turn to see who it was. I could see her in my minds eye. She was the subject of my daydreams and many of my nightly ones as well. "I must say, I didn't expect the end to include Dumbledore's." she said as she took a seat on the bench beside me.

"I did."

She laughed humorlessly, "I guess you would have." I turned to look at her, and just stared for a moment. For the first moment since i'd met her she looked, defeated. I'd seen her happy, angry, sad, but never defeated. Her eyes closed and she let out a slow breath. She leaned in and I smelt vanilla against her hair as she kissed my cheek. She pulled back only slightly, and said in a tearful voice, "Some girls try and change the boys they love, I love you for who you should be, not who your parents have forced you to pretend to be. I love the boy I know you already are, not the image you put on for everyone else." She stood and took my head in both her small hands. She kissed where my hair met my forehead and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Goodbye Draco."

She started to walk away, but I grabbed her hand. She stopped and we looked at each other for a moment, me still gripping her hand. But then I let go, and she was gone.

* * *

Thayer:POV

School became mandatory the next year. The castle was both complete chaos and order all at once. Everything that happened was emotionless and strict. Students walked the halls in silence for fear of causing anger to the Carrows, who used unforgivable curses on those who received detentions. It wasn't Hogwarts at all. It was a prison.

Of course Harry, Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be seen. We all heard rumors of what they were doing, working to save us from the torture that Hogwarts had become.

It all became unbearable. They handed out detentions like candy, but only to those not of Slytherin house. I now had an ugly four inch cut along my right cheek, crusted with blood, the Carrows threatened that if we made an attempt to heal our wounds they'd just do it again and give us another for good measure. Neville was worse, bruises all over his face and walking with a little limp. But we all made due in the Room of Requirement, the newly reestablished DA waited for the day when the war would begin. We found our solace in that room, hiding from the Death Eaters.

Draco.

A Death Eater.

Draco didn't show for school that year, it was rumored among the Slytherin's that he was able to skip his last year in lieu of his duties to Voldemort. I wasn't sure where he was but my guess would be Malfoy Manor.

When I thought of Draco I tried not to feel disappointed. I knew what I was getting myself into with him. But I never thought it would matter so much. I never thought I'd love him.

But I did.

And that was my fault.

* * *

"What's that?" asked Seamus, sitting up in his hammock.

"If it's another spider you'd best kill it yourself. I'm not doing it again." muttered Neville, not looking up from his book.

"I think she's looking for someone." said Micheal Corner.

"Who?" I asked, picking dirt from beneath my nail.

"The girl in the painting." he replied.

"What?!"

"She's back?"

"Has she brought a message from Ab?"

Neville scrambled up to the painting, where the girl stood waiting. She smiled and nodded her head before the portrait swung forward.

"I'd better go see what he wants." said Neville, climbing through the portrait hole.

We all went back to lounging around the room. Without Harry, Ron and Hermione, our friends had become longing, awaiting their return.

With my father on the run from the ministry after it had been taken over, I was never able to return home for winter break. And with our mail being searched in and out of the castle, I hadn't heard from my family since I'd arrived at school. After the winter holidays, Ginny never returned. And Luna had been taken months ago.

So by that point in time I was down to one true friend, Neville. And missing the other friends I had made and the boy I never truly had.

This all left me angry and clinging to Neville and recently Seamus, who without Dean felt somewhat lost.

"Hey look!" Exclaimed Seamus, jumping to his feet.

"Neville's back!"

"And he's not alone!"

The portrait swung forward and out clambered Neville, smiling from ear to ear. "Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?"

"HARRY!"

"It's Potter, it's POTTER!"

"Ron!"

"_Hermione!"_

The whole room bounded up from their seats and screamed and hollered, hugging every inch of them that they could.

"OK, OK. Calm down!" Neville called, and the crowd backed away.

We all asked questions and answered them, and soon, Luna was crawling through the portrait hole, followed by Dean. Seamus roared in delight at the sight of his best friend, and rushed through the crowd to hug him. I weaved through the crowd and threw my arms around Luna, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you." I said into her hair.

"It's a strange feeling, to have friends." she said dreamily. And I laughed and hugged her a little closer before letting her go. Because with Luna, that's all you can really do.

* * *

The war had started.

Bodies on the floor. Cries of pain echoing the halls that had once been filled with laughter.

I thought I'd seen Hogwarts at its worst. But I hadn't. Not until now.

In the midst of all the fighting I'd seen Ron and Hermione kiss quite... enthusiastically. _Finally._

I was able to stun two Death Eaters, and I very narrowly escaped a killing curse. I spent a great deal of time running, hiding behind pillars and walls as jets of green light were thrown at me.

I stopped to take a breather on the seventh floor. I jumped back when I heard crashing and shouts from behind the wall I had been leaning against. The crashing intensified and I heard a new set of screams, louder than the first. Then, suddenly, the door to the Room of Requirement appeared and people on a broom stick came flying out as the doors burst open. A second broom came speeding in, hitting the wall opposite with a loud thud. And just as suddenly as the door had appeared, it was gone.

One body fell to the floor, gasping. The other sat up and shook a head of messy black hair, adjusting the glasses on his face.

The gasping person lay face down on the floor, his white blond hair disheveled. When he'd finally caught his breath he choked, "C-Crabbe, C-Crabbe,"

"He's dead." I looked up to see Ron standing with Hermione, a coughing Goyle at their feet.

They all started talking, not noticing my standing there.

I looked back at the others and saw Draco and Goyle, slumped on the corridor floor, likely wandless.

I teared up, because I'm a hopeless girl in love with a hopeless boy.

"Draco?" I crouched down next to him and shook his shoulders. "Are you alright?" He rolled over slightly and gave an uncomfortable moan. His gray eyes met mine and widened before they glared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he asked menacingly.

"Excuse me?"

"There is a war going on here Thayer. A _war. _What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm fighting."

"It's too dangerous for you. You need to leave." he said, getting to his feet.

"I can't leave, they need me."

"I just saw Crabbe _die. _I'm not going to watch you die too, you need to get away before it's too late!" he yelled, gripping my arms and giving me a slight shake.

"I can't jus-" but I never got to finish. The air exploded and I felt myself flying backward in the air, and Draco falling atop me. His body was shielded over mine, his arms on either side of my head as he curled around me, protecting me. I could hear screams and yells from the people around us, as the crashing stopped and I felt pain in the back of my head and elbows from where I had hit the floor, Draco wasn't moving.

I could hear the others, "No-no-no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!"

"Draco?" I said, shifting to rest on a sore elbow and nudging his shoulder. Nothing. "_Draco?" _I sat up quickly, rolling him off of me as carefully as I could manage, he laid still on the floor. We were sitting in the middle of the corridor which was now littered with fallen rocks. I stood and hooked my arms beneath his and dragged him across the floor into the nearest classroom. I laid him gently on the floor and pulled out my wand, gnawing on my lip. I knelt down on the floor beside him and pressed two fingers to his neck, a pulse. He was alive, but knocked out cold. I went to lift up his head but was met with something.._wet_. I looked at my fingers, now crimson with blood. Lifting his head more I saw his white blond hair now stained in red.

"Oh no.. what's that spell?" I asked aloud, pulling at my hair. "Vulnera.. Vulnera Sa... Sanentur!" I pushed him slightly so he lay on his side and lifted my wand, waving it over his wound. "_Vulnera Sanentur,Vulnera Sanentur," _I repeated and watched as the wound slowing healed, the blood receding. When it had finally healed a sat back, leaning against a desk, waiting. _  
_

* * *

I had nodded off, when I woke I saw Draco was still out. I felt his pulse just to make sure, but there it was, beating. I stood and stared out the window, and saw that there was a crowd, a man with no hair and a face like a snake led a group of people toward the school. Oh no..

I ran over to Draco and shook him lightly, "Draco, you need to wake up. Please, please, it's time to wake up now.." he groaned and scrunched up his nose and I tried now to dwell on how cute he looked when he did that. "Draco, we have to go."

He sat up, rubbing his forehead against the back of his hand, "What happened?" he asked.

"There was an accident, you saved me, but you got a big gash on the back of your head, it knocked you out, but you should be fine now." I shot a glance at the window, "There's a situation outside. We have to go. Now." I grabbed his hand and ran with him through the school until we reached the the doors where the large group had formed. We weaved our way through to get a better view, and then, we saw it. Hagrid, carrying a limp body in his arms, big tears shinning through his bushy black beard.

"Harry Potter is dead." said Voldemort, "He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone." His voice was cold, but I felt colder. My mouth was dry, it was over. "The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters out number you and The Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as well as every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

I looked up at Draco and saw his eyes on his mother and father, who stood on the opposite side. He felt my gaze and looked at me, I shifted my gaze from him to the crowd in all black and back. And he just looked at me steadily and squeezed my hand, and kept to his place at my side. I saw Draco's parents for the first time and noticed at once how like his father Draco was, though his father looked slightly withered and broken. Mrs. Malfoy was looking through the crowd of onlookers and finally spotted Draco standing beside me, his white blond head acting as a beacon. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes bore relief.

I stood stock still in fear as I listened intently, and watched with pride as Neville stood up to Lord Voldemort. And suddenly, Harry Potter was gone and chaos had ensued. Draco was wandless, so all he could do was avoid getting hit, I aimed my jinxes and curses at any Death Eater I could see and then Harry Potter was alive and standing and breathing and hope welled inside of me.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," said Harry loudly in the total silence, as he and Voldemort started to circle eachother. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

And then there was more yelling and soon they fought and Harry won and leaped into the air, catching Voldemort's wand in his hand. And it was over. Just like that, all the fears, just done. I looked over at Draco and threw my arms around his neck, breathing him in and smelling sweat and blood, but faintly mint and linens, though perhaps not fresh. He squeezed me tightly and I felt safe.

"Thank you for staying with me." I whispered in his ear.

"I was stupid to let you go the first time, I love you." he said in mine. I pulled back and sealed my mouth to his, kissing him soundly.

"I love you too." I murmured against his lips and felt him smile.

"Thank you for saving my life." He said as I opened my eyes and met his.

"Thank you for saving mine."

"Only took me seventeen years and eleven months to be on the right side. Personal best." he said with a grin. I giggled, and kissed his nose.

"I'm proud of you." and his grin turned shy and I giggled as he looked away when a blush lit his pale cheeks.

"Draco?" a voice said behind my back.

"Mother," he said, pulling me from his front to his side. "Father." His mother's face was red and puffy as she looked at her son, and Mr. Malfoy just looked tired. I gave Draco a nudge toward his crying mother. At that he stepped forward, parting from me and held his arms out awkwardly, to which his mum flew forward, wrapping her arms around him and releasing sobs. His father walked over and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, resting his head against hers and closing his eyes.

I felt awkward, as though intruding on a family moment, but it ended and his mother looked at me as their family withdrew, "Draco, who's this?"

"This is Thayer Ross," he said.

"Hi," I smiled and bit my lip. What was I supposed to say, nice to meet you? There was just war.. people died, and they hadn't exactly been playing on my team. These circumstances were _not _nice.

"Oh she's pretty," said Mrs. Malfoy, looking up at her husband.

"And pure-blood." said his father. Draco shot him a glare, "Already?" he asked.

"Has this war made you forget what we've taught you your entire life? The Malfoy name is pure and will remain pure. Your grandfather would turn over in his grave if he-"

"Darling," said Mrs. Malfoy, "Not now, please." she said quietly. "She's pure-blood, so everything's fine. No need to fight so soon, after everything that's just happened." I looked at her, slightly shocked. For a woman who was a Death Eater barely an hour ago, she was kind of nice... almost.

I looked over and saw Neville, sitting in a group of admirers and with the sword of Godric Gryffindor placed beside him.

"You talk with your parents, I'm going to go see how Neville's doing." I told Draco, giving his arm a squeeze. "I have never in my life been prouder to have someone as a friend." I said as a sat beside him, ignoring everyone else. "You, Neville Longbottum, are truly magnificent. You're parents would be so proud of you." I tucked a piece of shaggy dark hair behind his ear. He smiled shyly back at me and nudged my shoulder with his.

"Stop it. You're going to make me blush." he said, pretending to be stern and failing. He exhaled deeply, "What are we going to do now?" he asked. I glanced over to where the Malfoy's stood, huddled together, looking out of place as they talked quietly to one another. Neville followed my gaze and nudged me again. "I'll never understand what you see in him."

"I know." I told him, shrugging.

"Will he make you happy?" he asked.

"About as happy as Luna makes you, yes." He blushed beat red. "Yes, I knew. You're my bestfriend, I could tell." Looking around found her, looking out the window. "I love her, and I love you. And if you want her, go get her. I have a hunch she'll like you too."

"Really?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Mmhmm."

"Thanks T," he pecked my cheek and strode off, the sword in his hand.

I looked across the room at Draco, who was gazing over his parents shoulders at me. I smiled, and he smirked. So sexy.

The doors to the hall were open wide in that hall were the doors the outside. I just wanted to leave, to start forgetting all the death and relax for a while. Nodding my head toward the exit I stood, and soon Draco was joining my side.

"Where are we going?" he asked, slipping my hand into his. I looked into his eyes I gave him my sexiest look,

"Wherever we want." he grinned mischievously and scooped me into his arms, biting my ear lobe playfully as he ran us outside.

"I know just the place." I heard him say, before we apparated with a _crack._

* * *

Three years later...

"You're sure you're ready?" asked Luna.

"Yes." I said firmly, as I gazed at the mirror, moving around to catch different angles. My gown was long and strapless, it was soft and came in at my waist in a wrap of pale pink silk tied into a delicate bow, before it fell in pure white to my feet. I'd opted for modest heels, seeing as no one could see my feet and I'm terribly clumsy when nervous.

"It was very nice of you to make me your maid of honor." Luna said in her serene voice.

"Luna, I've told you at least a hundred times, you're my best friend. One day you'll have to start believing me." I told her as I turned to face her, smoothing my dress.

"You're very beautiful." she told me, gazing from my dress to my face.

"Thanks," I smiled shyly, "You look beautiful too. I'm glad we went with the matching pink." Her dress came down to her knees, made of the same material and of the same colour as the sash at my waist. It looked lovely with her hair.

A knock on the door made me jump, but Luna merely glanced at the door and strode over to it. "It's time." My father said, dressed in a suit and tie. He held his arm out to me as we followed behind Luna, who met Blaise at the door and took his arm. I only wanted a small wedding, much to the Malfoy's dismay. But I think they were so happy their son was marrying me, that it didn't matter all that much. Luna and Blaise walked in first and then, I heard the violins pick up a different tune and I knew it was my turn. I ran though my now perfectly curled hair with my fingers, before picking up my flowers from the table beside the door, and held them with a death grip. I gripped my fathers arm tighter and took a deep breath as I stepped into the hall of the small church.

And there, standing at the end of the isle, was him. His pale hair groomed in a sophisticated, his black tux fitted to his form and his arms rested in front of him, his left hand cupping his right wrist. He gave me a small, rare shy smile and I beamed. My heart took on a calm beat, and I knew,

Everything was exactly as it should be.

* * *

17 years after that...

The Hogwarts express was exactly as I remembered it, bursting full of life and happiness. My son, Scorpius, stood beside his father. I'd seen a photograph of Draco as a child and Scorpius was his spitting image. Truly adorable.

"Mum, will you guys write to me?" he asked nervously, fidgeting with the bottom of his emerald jumper. I bent to his height and gave him my warmest smile, cupping his pale face in my hand and smoothing his high cheekbone with my thumb.

"Everyday, if that's what you want." I kissed his forehead, "But we are going to miss you much more then you'll miss us. Hogwarts is so fun, it'll be Christmas break before you know it."

He bit his lip, a habit he'd gotten from me and said nervously, looking up at Draco, "Grandpa said every Malfoy has been in Slytherin, what if I'm not?"

"I was in Slytherin, your mother was in Gryffindor. There's no shame in either." He smiled and cupped his shoulder in a fatherly way, "It doesn't matter to me what house you're in. I'll be proud of you no matter what." But then as an after thought he added, "As long as it's not Hufflepuff." I smacked his arm. But Scorpius grinned at his father and raised a mischievous brow, "I heard from Fiona that Hufflepuff's the worst house. She said her dad and the other Slytherin's used to-" be stopped at my look.

"What Blaise and his friends did," I glared over at my husband, "during their time at school, has nothing to do with you. If I get one letter about you being mean to other students you won't see your broom all Christmas or summer."

He nodded his head, but a glint of mischief remained in his eye, "Yes Mum."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy you better mean that," I told him in warning. I pulled him into a hug and kissed his brow and then his cheek, "Be good and be safe." Then I stood back and watched Draco hug our son and say something into his ear. Scorpius grinned at his father and hopped into the train. I watched the windows until I saw him through the third glass, he waved goodbye with a large smile. I tried to smile back and I waved to him, but I had the lump in my throat was making my eyes sting. Draco draped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. "He'll be alright love."

I choked on a laugh, I was being stupid. "I know, he's smart and brave. He'll be fine but," I shrugged and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I know." And together, we watched as the Hogwarts express pulled away, hands outstretched from the compartments and waving excitedly at the parents it was leaving behind.

And in that bittersweet moment, as I was held in the warmth of my husbands love I knew once again that everything was well.

And so, it was.


End file.
